


Three older sisters.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: i love this kind of thing, implied kanadiamari, side yoharuby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: It felt like having three older sisters.





	Three older sisters.

It felt like having three older sisters. It wasn’t bad, of course. Ruby felt three times better, securer and calmer around them. Mari snuck candy into her pockets (“Don’t tell Dia.” She always said while winking and giving her two or three lollipops), Kanan was chill and gave great advice, and Dia was her actual sister (that could be kind of grumpy and strict but was the best sister Ruby could have asked for, no doubt about it).

Now Ruby was with her three older sisters in the Kurosawa household, talking a bit after eating lunch. Kanan and Mari always came by their house on Saturdays for their weekly movie night. It was a tradition.

“So,” Kanan started “I heard Ruby-chan has a date today.” She was smiling. Ruby squealed. She did have a date later that day. A date with Yoshiko.

“Who would have thought _sweet lil’ Ruby_ would end up with Yoshiko?” Mari said. Dia frowned.

“You, Mari-san. You set up this whole date thing, in the end.” She had been acting like that all week. Nervous, more protective. She seemed more anxious than Ruby herself about the date. Ruby wished she could have assured her everything was going to be alright.

“I didn’t! It was all Yoshiko’s idea!” Mari said, lying on top of Dia. Dia moved. Mari chuckled. “Well, maybe I helped a bit.” She winked. Dia snorted.

“You need to learn how to mind your own business, Mari-san.” She stated. Mari pouted, looking at Ruby. Sometimes Mari annoyed Dia on purpose to make her laugh. It worked just about every time (Ruby had to cover her mouth and try not to giggle, though, because if Dia noticed she’d get Mari in trouble, as well as herself). Ruby knew Mari knew she was nervous and was trying to make her feel better by making her laugh. She thanked her in silence.

“C’mon, Dia. Don’t be like that!” She said, hugging her. Dia was trying to make her let go, but Kanan and Ruby could see the little smile she had on her face. Dia wasn’t brilliant at acting mad.

“Are you nervous, Ruby-chan?” Kanan asked, looking at Ruby. She looked down.

“Uh – kind-kind of.” Were the only words that could leave her mouth, as her heart was racing. Kanan got closer to her and placed her hand over her arm. She was great at calming people down. She had some sort of aura that made Ruby feel secure. It was a calm, blue kind of aura. Maybe it had to do with all the time she spent at the sea. Kanan was like a sea; a serene, peaceful one.

Ruby started breathing the way Kanan had thought her to when she was nervous and she felt better. Kanan smiled. Ruby tried to do so too.

“There’s no need to worry, Ruby-chan. Yoshiko is a good kid. I know she’ll take good care of you. She’s just kinda dorky, right? But I bet you like her because of that, don’t you?” Ruby blushed. Kanan’s smile turned even bigger. She could always read through her. She glared at Dia and Mari, who were still fighting, and giggled softly. “Ruby-chan, there really is no need to worry. You’re a great kid. You’ll have a good time. I assure you that.” Yes, Kanan was great at calming people down. “And,” She added “If you want to leave and come home, we’ll go and pick you up right away.” Mari and Dia stopped fighting.

“Yes! If Yoshiko-chan starts summoning _demons_ or something, just give us a call!” Mari said, making a phone with her hand.

“Kanan-san is right. Don’t mind bothering us, we will be ready to pick you up at any time you need.” Dia said.

Ruby was now too happy. She was grateful to have such people in her life, and she couldn’t help but want to cry a little out of joy. Someone knocked the door before Ruby could say anything. It was Yoshiko. They all stood up and walked towards the door, and Ruby looked at them one last time. My older sisters, she thought. They’re the best.

“Remember, Ruby: _have fun_!” Mari smiled.

“And be careful.” Dia added. She was also smiling.

“And,” Kanan said, as she opened the door “remember what we told you.”

“Huh? What are you all doing here?” Yoshiko frowned. Ruby smiled.

“I was just – I was just hanging out with my older sisters.” She said, as she left the house.

Yes, it did feel like having three older sisters. And it sure wasn’t bad.


End file.
